vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Freya Mikaelson
Freya Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚠᚱᛖᛃᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') is a powerful witch and also a main character on The Originals. Introduced as a recurring character in the second season, she is the firstborn child of Mikael and Esther, the elder sister of Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik, the maternal older half-sister of Niklaus Mikaelson and the paternal aunt of Hope Mikaelson. Esther told Mikael that Freya had died of the plague while he was off hunting, when in fact her aunt Dahlia took her as payment for performing a fertility spell using Dark Magic that would allow Esther to have children. Dahlia allowed Freya to live because she wanted to draw power from her. First she bound Freya to her magically. Then Dahlia cast a spell on Freya and herself that caused them to hibernate for a hundred years, preserving their youth as they only appeared to age a year for every hundred they slept. Centuries after the initial spell, desperate to find out more about her family, she traveled to New Orleans in 1914 where she attended a Christmas party thrown by her siblings. Attending as her brother, Kol's date, she was witness to Klaus's cruelty when he staked Kol in front of the entire party. Freya then puts herself in a glass coffin in the Dowager Fauline Cottage where she then repeated her hibernation cycle until present day December 31, 2012. Entering a deep sleep that lasted a century, she awoke 100 years later where she discovered that her sister, Rebekah, had been imprisoned in the Asylum in the body of a young witch. Posing as an inmate, she witnessed Rebekah's confrontations with the Kindred and Cassie's betrayal. Using her magic, Freya saved Rebekah from the Kindred and broke the spell on the Asylum, freeing herself and Rebekah. When Freya reunites with her brother Finn, he informs her of Hope's life, which inspires Freya (who wishes to take revenge against Dahlia for the deaths of her lover and son) so she can kill her as Dahlia would come for her niece, so she affiliates herself with her siblings. In the end of hard long magical struggle (resulting in the death of both her parents), Freya and her younger siblings finally managed to defeat Dahlia, with Freya's finally winning her younger brothers trusts (especially Niklaus), and moving into their house as Hope's caretaker and an official Mikaelson sibling. After a few months of peace in the supernatural community in NOLA, troubles started again with the arrival of Lucien Castle, Klaus' first progeny, and his warnings of war between the sirelines, and so, Freya's enormous magical powers were needed again to protect her family from harm. After the completion of the prophecy foretelling the downfall of her family, it seemed as though the entire family is going to die. She was poisoned, her brothers bitten by Marcel, and Rebekah hexed. Seeing no other choice in saving her family, Freya used Klaus as an anchor to a spell similar to the one Dahlia had cast on her to keep her breathing for a thousand years. Freya also created a Chambre de Chasse as she wanted her family to be together as they wait for Hayley to find cures for all of them. Freya is a member of the Mikaelson Family and an unnamed Witch Family. Early History |-|Early Life= |-|Early 1400s= Freya met and fell in love with a man named Mathias, and a child was conceived between them. They attempted to escape from Dahlia, however, she easily tracked them down, and placed a death hex on Freya's lover. Depressed and pained, Freya drank from a deadly poison in an attempt to kill both herself and her unborn son, so that they could both be free from Dahlia. However, much to her horror, she discovered that part of the immortality ritual was a powerful protection spell that prevented them from being killed, however, as the spell was not cast upon Freya's child, he was truly lost, leaving Freya a sobbing mess in Dahlia's arms. |-|1914= New Orleans "date" in 1914.]] In 1914, she befriended Kol and was his "date" during a Christmas party at the Abattoir to get a glimpse of her family. Rebekah, recognizing Freya as the witch that Kol had brought to the party to accompany him, approached her and insisted that she could do better than Kol. Freya told her that it wasn't really a date before Rebekah made to join the rest of the Mikaelsons and Marcel on the staircase for Klaus' speech. for the first time.]] This marked the first time that the two Mikaelson sisters had met in their lives, and Rebekah remained unaware that she had met her older sister until a century later when they both escaped from the witch asylum together. During Klaus' speech, Kol and Freya toasted each other from across the room, but the cheerful and festive night quickly took a dramatic turn when Klaus publicly condemned Kol's treachery and she witnessed Kol getting daggered by Klaus. She later went into the Dowager Fauline Cottage, seeing it as the safest place to be during her century of sleep and because she knew her aunt wouldn't come there. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Klaus, Freya was referenced by Elijah, as he talked with Elena Gilbert about his family past, telling the human that his mother bore seven children. Season Three In Ordinary People, Freya was mentioned by Rebekah (although not by name) as she told Elena how her family was turned into the first vampires. She told Elena that her parents have lost a child to the plague, not knowing what really happened to her older sister. Season Seven In Moonlight on the Bayou, Klaus told Stefan Salvatore that he will take him to a witch to help him - Klaus was talking about Freya. In I Would for You, Stefan mentioned Freya to Valerie Tulle (a witch-vampire hybrid), telling her that he almost run out of the herbs Freya had given him in A Streetcar Named Desire. The two of them then go to a herb storehouse Freya told him about, where all the herbs witches use are stored, in case something happens to them. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Queen Death, In Phantomesque, Freya casts a spell that allows her to project herself into her talisman and Elijah's mind. However, Freya is unable to find the memory in which Elijah has retreated to. Instead, she finds memories of Elijah her family together. Unable to help Elijah herself, Freya opts to put Hayley inside the pendant, but will have to channel a powerful witch of her bloodline; Hope. Once Hayley is inside the pendant, things begin to go wrong and Freya decides to put Hope inside the pendant in order to help Hayley, but instructs her not to open any of the doors in Elijah's mind. Upon Hope's success, Freya is able to fix the pendant. However, she retorts that she must wait until Elijah's body is healed to revive him, as putting him inside a different body is too risky. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, In Voodoo Child, Freya is seen for the first time bringing Keelin coffee outside of St. Theodora's Clinic. Freya remarks that she looks good for someone who just pulled an all-nighter. Keelin asks what she's doing there, before accepting the coffee. Freya states that she needed to see her, to which Keelin responds by saying that bringing her coffee is completely unlike her, and asking how worried she should be. Freya then informs her that she and Hayley defeated the Hollow the night before, but before they did, the Hollow entered her mind and capitalized on her greatest fear. Keelin asks what she saw in the vision, to which Freya revealed that she saw Keelin laying on the floor dead, as she wasn't able to save her. Keelin quickly assures her that she's fine - exhausted, but fine. Freya tells her that she all she could think about was how she didn't tell Keelin how she really feels about her, to which Keelin asks what that is. The two then proceed to have sex in Freya's bedroom. Later, after the two have sex, Freya is seen putting her earrings back in and fixing her hair. Keelin walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, admitting to Freya that it was nice to see her this morning. Freya admits that she almost didn't go to see her, that she almost ran away, as that's what she normally does. Keelin asked why she didn't run away and instead went to the clinic. Freya turns and takes Keelin's hands, before admitting that she realized that she wasn't immortal anymore - and neither was Keelin, and she didn't want to waste her life running anymore. Keelin responds that she's glad Freya didn't run, and the two share a kiss before Freya leaves. Freya then goes to see Hayley, and she seems very happy and excited. She tells Hayley that she knows they don't normally share in the family, but she had to tell somebody - presumably about Keelin. However, Freya notices that Hayley is distant and asks her what's wrong. Hayley tells her that she can't stop thinking about the Hollow, and how she doesn't think that Inadu is really gone. She gives Freya Hope's hairbrush and asks her to do a reading, to see what kind of energy was on it. Freya takes the brush and abruptly drops it, stating that she could feel the Hollow's energy. The two quickly figure out that Inadu was able to use the Labonair bloodline as a strength, instead of a weakness. They then wonder what they're going to do next. Later, Freya is seen casting a spell in her bedroom with Keelin nearby. Freya states that Keelin would be safe in her room, as the spell would only allow Freya to enter. Keelin disagrees and says that she's not staying in the room and if Freya's fighting she's fighting too. Freya takes Keelin's hands and gives her a kiss, to which Keelin asks her not to try and stop her. Freya admits that she already has, and when Keelin looks at her hands they are covered in white powder. Moments later, she faints and is laid on the bed by Freya. Freya then leaves her room and goes to another room in the compound, where she finds Inadu (who is in Hope's body) and Hayley fighting. Freya yells' Inadu's name, catching her off guard and uses the same powder she used on Keelin to put Hope to sleep. Moments later in another room inside the compound, Freya and Hayley are preparing to cast another spell. Freya pulls out her pendant and states that the repaired necklace should be able to hold Hope's spirit. As she holds up the pendant to start the spell, it is shattered by Inadu. Freya is then thrown against a wall, she is rendered unconscious. Freya is later seen with the rest of her family, along with Vincent, Keelin, and Marcel, talking about what to do now that the Hollow has taken control of Hope's body and left the compound. Klaus arrives with Elijah and during a speech, tells Freya that the "always and forever" vow now includes her and his daughter. In The Feast of All Sinners, Freya is with her siblings when Vincent tells them that the only way to save Hope from The Hollow is for Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and Kol to become hosts of The Hollow's soul. Consequence of it will be that they won't be able to see each other anymore. Freya initially refuses to let her family be split apart and searches her mother's grimoirs in order to find another way to save Hope. When she realizes that the ritual is indeed the only way, Freya is willing to become a vampire and to take Kol's place if the latter doesn't show up in time. Fortunately Kol arrives and Freya's sacrifice is no longer necessary. Later, Freya helps Vincent performing the ritual. After the ritual, she talks to Rebekah and receives a pendant from her sister to be given to Hope. Later, Freya gives the pendant to her niece and says goodbye to her and Hayley. }} Personality Physical Appearance Freya, as a child, had curly blonde hair and green eyes. When she appeared in the Abattoir for the Christmas party in 1914, she is a very beautiful young woman of high stature and a slender build, carrying herself with grace and tact. As she slept for 100 years, she would appear to Rebekah as a girl wearing a black dress and her long, dirty blonde hair covering her face with a peculiar necklace in her hands. Upon waking up, she was seen wearing clothes like any other female inmate of the cottage, messy and unkempt. She tied her hair into a braid while letting her side bangs frame her face. Not long after she escaped the Cottage, Freya's look changed drastically. She appeared to Finn in more modern, darker clothing and wearing make-up. She has let her long dirty blonde hair flow freely and has her pendant around her neck. 6 months after ending the threat of Dahlia, Freya's hair had been cut to shoulder length. Powers and Abilities |-|Early Life= While Freya was still a child, Dahlia used a brand of Connective Magic which allowed her to draw power from Freya while allowing Freya's power to be augmented. During her early life, Freya experienced difficulties controlling her magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Dahlia and Esther's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. As a result of her heritage, she had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to her other siblings prior to their transformation into vampires. Freya used to experience episodes when her magic would overwhelm her to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when she was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. During these lapses of control, Dahlia used to sing to her whilst hugging her to calm her down and to lower her heart rate. |-|Dahlia's Curse= Some time later in her young adult life, Dahlia enchanted Freya with a curse that forced her to sleep for a hundred years while amassing an abundant amount of magic and power. Unfortunately, the effects of the curse only allow Freya to be awake and live for a single year before the cycle was repeated. During this period, she would be functionally immortal via a strong protection spell. This is ultimately proven when Freya ingested Dahlia's strongest batch of poison and having her neck snapped by Klaus. With these enhancements, Freya became more powerful than any conventional witch as she was "Immortal" and still able to perform magic that had been augmented for a hundred years. While under Dahlia's spell, Freya had proven herself to be an extremely powerful witch, though still feared her aunt, demonstrating the ability to communicate with her sister, Rebekah, through dreams and visions even while she was still technically in her century-long sleep that granted her pseudo-immortality, though she was only days from waking up at the time. She has also shown an affinity for telekinetic spells, including being able to move multiple heavy objects without touching them, even in a state of deep slumber. Since her revival, Freya has exhibited a noteworthy amount of power and skill. She was able to take down multiple members of the Kindred, and later murdered the Harvest girl, Cassie, as punishment for her treachery. With the aid of her talisman, Freya healed Rebekah's broken hand with a non-verbal spell and later accelerated the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly. Her power is most evidenced after breaking the spell over the Fauline Cottage's doors that has kept countless witches imprisoned for decades with sheer magical force. Freya was also able to locate her brother, Finn Mikaelson, in spite of being hidden with a cloaking spell. She was also able to locate her niece, Hope, a feat that Rebekah claimed could only be accomplished with the power of a hundred witches. However, after locating Hope, Freya gave Finn her pendant for protection and subsequently killed by their siblings. After his "death" (in Vincent's body), Freya talisman protected his soul from moving on while she healed and resurrect Vincent (who was Finn's host). She would later remove Finn's spirit from the vessel he inhabited, storing him within her talisman yet again. Freya was able to awaken her desiccated father with a spell that required a minimal amount of blood. Uniquely she performed a non-verbal pain infliction spell by augmenting the frequency of her whistling to the point that it caused Aiden severe pain. Given the sheer amount of magic she possessed, she was able to break apart the cursed shackles that were meant to prevent a witch from using their powers and then instantaneously subdued Klaus by snapping his neck with telekinesis. She would later use a spell of Esther's creation to reach inside Eva Sinclair's mind while drawing on Elijah, and then Klaus, as anchors to mentally project Marcel and Vincent with her subconscious in the hopes of bringing Rebekah back. She even enchanted a dagger so Vincent could bring it with him on the journey. Another testament to her augmented magic was when she destroyed Esther (who was possessing Lenore's body) with a metamorphosis spell while drawing on her talisman and touching her mother's host's forehead. In doing so, she caused Lenore's body to transform into a few dozen starlings that died shortly after the transformation. Freya tried a spell with Rebekah to locate Dahlia, and would have succeeded had Rebekah not gained a vision of Dahlia channeling Freya from tactile contact with her. Freya was also knowledgeable in Dahlia's slumber spell and how to reverse it i.e. to bind the three sources of Dahlia's weaknesses (sacred soil from her homeland of Norway, the ashes of her Viking oppressors, and Esther's, not her own, blood of the person that broke Dahlia's heart) in order to create a weapon that would render her killable. in doing so, she had Mikael collect the ingredients she needed and ultimately adapted the spell, twice, in order to kill her. Freya's skill in locator spells is evident when she managed to locate Hope in the Bayou in hopes of using her as bait against Dahlia. She also easily located the hidden White Oak Stake by using a toothpick in a glass of bourbon to pinpoint its location. She used the same ingredients meant to kill Dahlia in a spell that allowed her to create a "killing field" in the Abattoir that will render Dahlia powerless once she steps foot on it. Freya also easily subdued Marcel, a two-century-old vampire and kept him at bay, via telekinesis. While unable to fight Dahlia's magic directly, Freya easily disrupted Dahlia's spell as soon as the latter's magic was temporarily weakened by the cursed shackles, i.e. by removing the white-oak-dust particles from within her siblings via telekinesis, by causing them to cough up the ashes. Later on, Freya resorted Eva Sinclair's dead body and gave Rebekah the option to inhabit it again, to which she agreed and Freya transferred her spirit into the vessel |-|Post Curse= Weaknesses Freya was a pseudo-immortal witch, twice, when she was linked to her Aunt Dahlia and recently to Klaus. After Dahlia's death, Freya lost her pseudo-immortality and had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Following the current events in the lives of her family, she was linked to her half-brother, Klaus, the anchor to her spell. Upon her awakening, the spell has been broken and again possesses all the standard weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Dahlia The relationship between Dahlia and Freya has been strained and complicated for nearly a thousand years. In an attempt to have children, Esther Mikaelson was forced to give Freya to Dahlia in exchange for Dahlia helping Esther birth other children. For the next several centuries, Dahlia and Freya were together. Freya felt as if she was a prisoner to Dahlia after slumbering for every hundred years just to have a year of life, in order to gain more magical power. Freya finally decided in Season Two that she was tired of living under Dahlia and she defected to the side of her Mikaelson siblings. Dahlia felt betrayed by this action when they reunited after slumbering in isolation for nearly a century. However, after Freya helps her siblings kill Dahlia and Esther, Freya was able to live a normal, free life as a witch without Dahlia's forced servitude. Finn Mikaelson Ever since childhood, Finn and Freya have shared a close relationship for nearly centuries. Finn originally thought that Freya was dead, and he mourned for her still even after not seeing her for centuries. However, after awakening from a century's slumber, Freya reunites herself with Finn while he was in Vincent Griffith's body. After seeing how Finn attempted to kill Hope Mikaelson, she locked his soul away in a talisman to keep him from hurting the family or himself. During the third season, Freya was able to resurrect Finn and reunite him with the rest of their family. However, Finn is shortly killed by Lucien Castle and currently, Freya mourns her brother's loss with the rest of her siblings. Niklaus Mikaelson The relationship between Freya and Klaus started rocky. Klaus mistrusted her the first moment he met her, even after Freya proved to be who she said she was. As revenge for Klaus mistreating her badly, she promised to make the rest of the Mikaelson siblings turn against Klaus, which is successful being Klaus attempts to prove himself to his siblings. However, after Freya is forced to try to kill Klaus and Marcel, she states in near-tears that she doesn't want to kill either of them. After Dahlia's death, Klaus finally accepts Freya as his half-sister and they become close as siblings, especially in Season Three. Keelin Initially, the relationship between Freya and Keelin was originally that of a Warden and her Prisoner since Freya needed Keelin's venom to make the cure to Marcel's bite that would kill members of her family. While captive, they became friends while they worked together to create a weapon that would be able to kill Marcel. With the completion of the weapon, the pair grew closer, hanging out and opening up to each other, eventually developing feelings for each other. After Freya's brush with death, she admitted her feelings and kissed Keelin. Later, the Hollow enters Freya's mind and capitalizes on her greatest fear, which was Keelin dying and the latter's blood on her hands. This prompted Freya to talk to Keelin about how much she really does care for her, which leads to the relationship becoming sexual. Other Relationships *Freya and Hope (Aunt and Niece) *Elijah and Freya (Brother and Sister/Allies) *Rebekah and Freya (Sisters/Allies) *Esther and Freya (Mother and Daughter/Former Enemies) *Hayley and Freya (Like Family/Good Friends/Allies) *Mikael and Freya (Father and Daughter/Former Allies) *Marcel and Freya (Adoptive Aunt and Adoptive Nephew/Former Allies/Enemies) *Freya and Jackson (Former Allies/Friends) *Kol and Freya (Brother and Sister/Allies) *Freya and Tristan (Enemies) *Freya and Aurora (Enemies) *Freya and Lucien (Former Frenemies and Allies/Enemies) *Freya and Vincent (Former Allies/Friends) Appearances TVD Season Two *''Klaus'' (Mentioned) TVD Season Three *''Ordinary People'' (Mentioned) *''Our Town'' (Mentioned) TVD Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mentioned) *''I Would for You'' (Mentioned) Season Two *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Flashback as a child) *''The Map of Moments'' (Flashback in 1914) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Illusion) *''Sanctuary (First modern day appearance) *The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' (Mentioned) *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Dead Angels'' (Mentioned) *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Mentioned) *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners '' }} Episode Absence Season 3 In Season 3, Freya doesn't appear in four episodes: *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' Season 4 In Season 4, Freya doesn't appear in one episode so far. *''Voodoo in My Blood'' Name * Freya is a feminine name of Nordic origin (freɪə). The name means "lady". It stems from Norse mythology, Freyja the goddess of love, beauty, war, and death.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/freya (In Ancient Norse: '''ᚠᚱᛖᛃᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ). * If Freya was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be '''Mikaelsdotter (daughter of Mikael) as oppose to Mikaelson (son of Mikael). Trivia , although there is a small difference; in the fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin takes the baby right after it is born, whereas Dahlia didn't take Freya as payment until several years after she was born. * The loss of Freya was the reason of why Mikael became so cruel in his grief, and so her loss was an indirect cause of the affair between Esther and Ansel. * There are parallels between Freya's life and that of her niece, Hope: ** Both births were originally thought to be impossible; Esther was first barren, and Klaus' vampirism should have made him unable to reproduce; it was only due to the fact that Klaus was a werewolf who was turned into a vampire/hybrid by magic that he was able to conceive a child with a fellow werewolf, while Esther convinced her sister to cast a spell that would make her fertile. ** They are both the firstborn of their generation, and they are both female. They also both have witch ancestry from their mother/paternal grandmother, Esther. ** Freya was taken away from her parents by her aunt Dahlia, while Hope was given to her aunt Rebekah by her parents to keep her safe. ** Both were separated from their parents under pretense of death, while only a select few knew what really happened to them; only Esther, Dahlia and Finn knew that Freya didn't die of the plague, and only Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah knew that Hope didn't die shortly after her birth. *Michael Narducci confirms Freya put herself in the asylum as a place to hide from Dahlia.https://twitter.com/MichaelNarducci/status/577915476279349249 * As of The Map of Moments, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah now know that Freya didn't die of the plague, but was instead taken away by their maternal aunt Dahlia, as well as the "curse" on all Mikaelson first-born children. Whether Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah believe in the curse or not as yet to be seen, but while this information only made Finn more devoted to his mother as a result of the sacrifices she made for her family, it does not seem to have made the rest of the siblings any more sympathetic toward their mother, especially after she tried to kill them and Hope. * The necklace Freya was seen holding in the Fauline mansion (both by her spirit and her physical body) in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire looks like the necklace that Dahlia was using to cast a spell in the flashbacks in Wheel Inside the Wheel, which suggests it could possibly be a talisman of some kind. * She seems to have a disparaging view of her brothers, as she notes that Rebekah's far better than them. However, she still seems to have some loyalty to Finn, as she helped him find Hope, in order to ensure that Dahlia could not come. * She states that she was in a century-long slumber because of a spell her aunt casted to preserve their beauty and youth. They would sleep, un-aging for a century, then wake for a year, before repeating the cycle over and over. * She claims that she despises traitors, yet specifically calls what happened between her and Dahlia as a betrayal of her aunt. Either she is as hypocritical as her siblings, or there is more to her tale that she has chosen not to disclose. * In I Love You, Goodbye, it is revealed that Freya was five years old when she was taken away from her family by Dahlia. * Due to their utilization of the aging-circumventing spell, Freya, together with Dahlia is (presumably) the oldest living witch in history, having never died. * In They All Asked For You, Freya stated that she does not care what happens to her mother, Esther due to the latter giving her away to Dahlia when she was a child and for causing their family's destruction. * As of They All Asked For You, Freya has met all her siblings with the exception of her younger brother Henrik, who is deceased. * Her personality seems to shift slightly, depending on which member of her family she is facing. * In Save My Soul, it is revealed that Freya has achieved a form of pseudo-immortality, as Dahlia's magic prevents her from aging during the century of slumber, and also acts as a powerful protection spell, allowing her to escape death. ** As Freya is still able to practice magic, it can be presumed that she still ages during her year of life, and is still capable of dying a natural death of old age. *It is revealed Freya hates Dahlia because she believes Dahlia is responsible for her baby's death. *Klaus re-introduces Freya to Esther in Exquisite Corpse, when they needed someone that knew the spell that will bring Rebekah back to controlling Eva Sinclair body's when she regained control. *Freya kills Esther in Exquisite Corpse, after she reveals to Esther her plans to turn every family member against Klaus. When Esther asked her why she was telling her this, Freya replies, "because you won't be around to see it." *Freya is the third character to have killed Esther, the other two being Klaus and Alaric. * Freya shares some similarities with Katerina Petrova: ** Both were born in Europe and migrated to America centuries later. ** Both are witches however Katerina didn't reveal her Travelers status until after she got The Cure. ** Both can use their magic to cheat death, Freya with the aging-circumventing spell and Katerina with the passenger spell. ** Both got pregnant out of wedlock and lost their child because of one of their family members in some way. ** Both were to be used in order for relatives of Esther to increase their power (Esther's sister Dahlia tried to use Freya to increase her magic and Esther's son Klaus tried to use Katherine to become a hybrid). ** Both escaped and have been on the run ever since. ** Both have committed suicide. ** Both were thought to be dead. ** Both have been separated from their family for a long time, but are eventually reunited. ** They were both immortal in some point in their lives. *She is the second female non-main and also witch character to appear in more than 10 consecutive episodes (11 in that case) in a single season, after Genevieve. *Freya is the second witch character to be played by her actress, Riley Voelkel. The first was young Fiona Goode in American Horror Story: Coven. *Freya is currently the oldest living woman in The TVD/TO universe after the deaths of Sybil and Seline. *Freya was the second character to be seen pregnant in The Originals. The first was Hayley. **Hayley, however, was shown with her baby in present day while Freya's was a flashback in Save My Soul. *With Dahlia now dead, she is currently mortal. *It was Freya who clearly explained the source of Dark Magic, she called it a "Dark Power that can only come from a place of massacre." *There is a division in the fandom on whether Freya still has her augmented power levels or not, as she's shown to be very much weaker in comparison to the previous season, and since she has lost every enhancement she had while Dahlia was alive, now that Dahlia is dead, it points to her also losing said power-levels, this being said, it has not been stated but only implied so still remains open to debate. **It is implied by Michael Narducci that Freya still retains her immense power but is not able to use it as freely as she did in Season 2 due to fear of over-exhaustion. *Riley Voelkel referred to Freya as 'a female Klaus'. **This makes Freya the second Mikaelson to be compared to Klaus. Damon referred to Rebekah as 'Barbie Klaus' many times during season three. *Freya does yoga as shown in season three. *Freya admits to Keelin that she likes collecting the ashes of her enemies, as shown with Lucien's ashes. *In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, it's revealed that Freya is bisexual. **This makes her the third LGBT character to appear in The Originals after Josh and Aiden and the sixth LGBT character to appear in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe overall. ** Humorously, Freya's sexuality is joked about by Kol in season three when he tells Freya that he thought she wasn't interested in him back in the 1900s because he assumed she "liked the ladies", not realizing at the time that it was simply because she was his sister, however, by mid-season four, Freya enters into a relationship with a woman, eventually proven Kol right.}} Quotes ---- ---- Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:LGBT Category:The Originals Season Five Characters